Bonds
by DementedViper
Summary: RLDM SBHP remus and draco reflect whilst stargazing


Disclamier... completely not mine all J.K.R's except the two names

Remus stepped out into the dark garden where his love was watching the stars. He always did on certain days today especial.

"Why?" Remus could here the tears and knew he couldn't answer the question why? They were in love. He had had enough. We couldn't hold him any longer. Remus wrapped his arms around the blonds waist "life was never fair to them Remi"

"I know" he looked up at the stars grieving for his cub and his pack mate. He remembered going to private drive on Harry's 16th birthday he had ran away they couldn't find him at all. Then a year and 3 months later on Halloween Harry was seen again seen for the last time he had taken a killing curse for Remus and one for Draco they didn't kill him they made him stronger. He remembered the words that haunted him ever since that night

'Never hate him. No matter what never hate him. And I save you the trouble of killing me. I love you but you hate me with good reason I hate my self live in peace, live for him' the words haunted the both of them they never knew what they meant. They went to ask but it was to late Harry was gone, gone forever he had done a spell draining him of his magic then he had burned, burned alive burned in front of them the ball of fire that was once a screaming Harry shot into the sky and exploded many said that the stars swirled and since that night the dog star has never been seen so bright to glows constantly.

No one understood until they sat in mourning in the great hall a black phoenix with silver eyes then a white one with black eyes appeared. Twin born phoenixes only known to bond to soul mates when they bonded. Dumbledore had taken the letter and read it then read it allowed tears rolling down his cheeks

"Dear order and anyone who hears this

If you have this I am dead if my plan went correctly voldermort went down with me. Neither could live whilst the other survived I never lived actually I did in my 5th year in my 4th year I suppose.

Let me tell you a story

Once upon a time there was a boy his parents were killed and he was sent to abusive relatives he grew up sly and cunning the perfect candidate for Slytherin. He was an outcast everywhere he went. When he turned 11 he received his Hogwarts letter he heard of how Slytherin was 'evil' and knew he was a shoe in for it so he fought he fought once again in his life. The hat gave and placed him in Gryffindor.

In his first year he faced his parents murderer killed the host with his bare hands

In his second yeah he killed a basilisk in his 3rd he met his godfather rough ragged hungry and dirty.

His fourth year came and he struggled he didn't trust his friends he never did believe them friends. He met up with is godfather. They didn't know how it happened but they found themselves attracted to each other Christmas came and the boy was given a promise ring they had been playing about and they kissed. They knew from that moment they were to be together. The godfather tried to fight with morals the boy was a Slytherin and countered everything they accepted it because they were happy they had never been happier. The boy begged and begged before the godfather finally gave at the 'kitten eyes' sent at him. It may seem wrong but it was love they made love in a cold cave but it didn't matter they had each other. When they woke the two phoenixes that delivered this message where their and they both bore the mark of a bond a very strong bond. 'Cifer the white phoenix was the godfathers the black 'halo' was the boys they were named with a strong sense of irony. The end of 4th year came and the boy saw he hurt everyone around him he tried to force his godfather away but it didn't work.

He was taken to a dark house that belonged to his love to him to his bonded to them. He would only cry around his lover they kept it a secret from everyone afraid of how they were going to react only 1 found out. The spy the boys unofficially adopted father, the godfathers' once worse enemy. He didn't condemn them he helped them hide it he told them to hold one to what they had.

The godfather was ripped away from the boy and the boy couldn't take it he wanted to die so badly but could only be killed by one. Everyone told him it would get better but they never understood they never would. He ran he ran to an old house he now owned and trained slightly mostly looking for a spell to rid of the evil.

I can not tell you how long the boy trained but I write this letter 3 months after I ran it is Halloween now and I hate the day. I have told halo that when I die this is to be brought to the headmaster or mistress to be read to those I loved and left. Remus, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Sev. You were my family but not enough to hold me.

Please do not mourn me I love you all but am with Siri my love my mate my bonded if you want me I'll be with my husband just look at the stars and we'll be their.

Remus and Draco get your heads out of your arses Blaise and Sev as well

Always with you

Azire (dark angel) a.k.a Harry Potter boy-who-finally-died

p.s Siri and I have twins Nemesis and Mystery the will be brought by halo and 'Cifer along with my will and a few things. They are to go to Remus and Draco if they can cope don't worry all legality is sorted out for Remus. Thank you you'll forever be in my heart my Slytherin family."

Everyone had been in tears when Dumbledore had finished. When the trunk and two year and 3 months old appeared it really sunk in. Harry had written about his life from a 3rd person view and had cut out the part about him and Sirius being soul mates and having kids Dumbledore finished the last year as he wanted which was Harry's will.

"I miss him" Remus was snapped out of the memory and nodded it had been 13 years ago they had home schooled the twins and their own children Harry had cured Remus of his lunacropathy and many more. "I never knew Sirius but I wish I did"

"I miss them as well" they heard a laugh that sounded so familiar they turned and saw two ghosts.

"We miss you as well"

"Harry? Sirius?"

"No scrooge and the ghost of Christmas past"

"Love you said no sarcasm"

"Sorry Siri. You two have done a wonderful job and we can't be thankful enough"

"Stop missing us. Go live already. We're happy you should be. We love you and Draco from what I've seen and what Azire told me I would have loved to have gotten to know you."

"Take care of my babies"

"Wait?"

"Yes Remi?"

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes Remi why stay when theirs a whole knew world to explore if you ever need us you know where to look and we'll always be here" Remus smiled sadly as the two faded away Harry's laugh filling the air as Sirius tickled him.

"They're always with us love" Draco nodded eyes drifting back to the stars.


End file.
